


Stranger

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jack had never met Z?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

Jack sometimes wondered what his life might have been like if he'd had courage. If he'd stepped in when he saw three police officers fighting with (a?) young girl(s?). They had flipped and jumped and kicked and punched and Jack felt something heated uncurl inside him. But he fought it down and turned away. He didn't know her, why should he care?

Later, when he saw her again in the red-banded SPD uniform, laughing with a boy in green, and sprawled over another in blue, Jack didn't know why his heart twisted. She looked good in red, he decided.


End file.
